sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Global climate change comment 2009
December *Failure at such a grand level means we have to act locally, Lord Hunt, visiting professor at Delft University and a former director general of the UK Meteorological Office, 19 December The Observer, 19 December 2009 "Experience also shows that local actions can only be truly effective if measurements of climate and environment are widely publicised as well as information about targets, and projections of emissions. Such transparency is needed about what is happening, what is planned and how every individual can be involved..." topic November *"Transparency. Climate data needs to be publicly available and well documented. This includes metadata that explains how the data were treated and manipulated, what assumptions were made in assembling the data sets, and what data was omitted and why. This would seem to be an obvious and simple requirement, but the need for such transparency has only been voiced recently as the policy relevance of climate data has increased." Judy Curry, climate researcher, Nov 22 Climate Audit, Nov 22, 2009 topic *We only have months, not years, to save civilisation from climate change. International agreements take too long, we need a swift mobilisation not seen since the second world war, Lester Brown, 3 November guardian.co.uk, 3 November 2009 October *Greater resources needed to ensure comprehensive and accurate reporting of greenhouse gas emissions data in developing countries, say environmental regulators, 22 October ippr, 22 October 2009 topic September *“Vital that an agreement capping global aviation emissions is part of a Copenhagen deal." Committee on Climate Change, September 9 Committee on Climate Change, September 9, 2009 "Developed countries will need to take the lead in making significant reductions in cutting aviation emissions, ensuring that these are no higher – and possibly lower – than 2005 levels in the period to 2050. An interim period where rising aviation emissions are offset by emissions reductions in other sectors would be feasible. Over time, however, aviation emissions growth will have to be constrained." topic July *"...they haven’t taken into account the IPCC's formula that if we want to limit the increase to 2º, we have to ensure that emissions peak no later than 2015,” Rajendra Pachauri, Chairman of the Nobel-winning Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) commenting on the outcome of the G-8 talks in L’Aquila, Italy, July 20 United Nations, July 20, 2009 June *Strengthen the present financial support to the low-income countries with minimum 1 billion US Dollars, Municipalities of the World, June 23 Local Gov. Climate Change Leadership Summit, June 23 May *"I’ve been arguing for several years that a savings account is the only proven method of carbon sequestration." greenormal: Carbon Economics, 4 May greenormal: Carbon Economics, 4 May 2009 topic April *"As the world races towards a climate crisis, G20 leaders have been rearranging deckchairs on the Titanic while maintaining the same catastrophic course." Greenpeace, April 2 Greenpeace, April 2, 2009 *Planet short-changed again as world leaders fail to take bold action on climate, FoE April 2 Friends of the Earth, April 2 February *‘"If the world were a bank, it would have been saved by now", Greenpeace, February 22 Greenpeace, February 22 *Irreversible does not mean unstoppable, RealClimate, February 1 RealClimate, February 1 January *Obama must keep pledge on climate change leadership, January 19 Friends of the Earth, January 19 *Time running out for steep emissions cuts, Worldwatch, January 13 Worldwatch Institute, January 13 Related topics *Open national and local carbon accounts Blogs *Real Climate - A blog by Climate Scientists References